Interview?
by Lily Marco
Summary: When Hannah gets an interview with a magazine no one's heard of, what will happen to her and her dad?
1. Teen Magazine

Author's note: This story will be different from my last one. It's not a romance story.

Hannah had just gotten off stage and there was a paparazzi man. He was tall, with black hair, brown eyes, and looked like a normal guy, but Hannah knew he was paparazzi but the unusually large camera around his neck.

"Security!" Hannah yelled. " We got another paparazzi!"

"Where is he Miss Montana?" "He's that guy with the giant camera around his neck. Duh!"

"I'll dispose of him right away." "Thanks Mark." Mark was Hannah's new bodyguard. Roxy was fired for inuring Hannah on stage, when a dancer who she thought was a stalker went on stage.

Blahblahblah

"Hannah look out!" Roxy yelled and pushed Hannah away and she fell off stage and broke her leg.

"You're not getting anywhere near Hannah, because Roxy like a puma! Hiya!" 

"Ow. My leg, I think it's broken! Somebody call someone!" Hannah yelled.

Lalalalala

"Her leg's broken." Said the doctor.

"Roxy, you're FIRED!" Hannah screamed

Blahblahblah

"Hey what are you doing?" the paparazzi yelled.

"Disposing of a paparazzi." Said Mark

"I'm not paparazzi! I'm George Carlos photographer for Teen Magazine." He said.

"Hannah can you come here?"

"This isn't paparazzi, this is George Carlos photographer for Teen Magazine. He said the magazine wants and interview with you."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Carlos. I hate paparazzi. I thought you were one. Please know that when you're a superstar that paparazzi follow you everywhere. But of course I'll do an interview with Teen Magazine."

"Great. Come by the studio with you're dad on Saturday around 3:00."

"We'll be there."

"Great." Said George in an evil sort of voice.


	2. What if he kills me?

Author's Note: This is where it gets freaky! Muhahahaha. Lol

George got into his beat up, old, brown station wagon, when his cell phone rang. "Did she agree?" said a strange manly voice. "Yes. The girl was flattered and embarrassed and said definitely. You'll get what you want, but what about your promise to me, is that still on?" "Absolutely." "Good. I'll touch base later." "Perfect."

With that George drove away, but with a stowaway in the back trunk. Oliver had heard the conversation and hitched a ride in the trunk to see if he could get more information to help Hannah. He had no idea what he would do.

All of a sudden George hit a speed bump. Oliver shifted and George heard the noise. He immediately pulled over and went to open the trunk. When he did, he saw Oliver. "What are doing in my car boy?" "N-n-nothing." Oliver stuttered. "What did you hear?" "Nothing at all sir. I promise. Even if heard something, which I didn't, I would never tell anyone. Please just let me go and we'll forget this. Please. Did I mention that my mom's a cop?" "You're mom's a cop? That changes everything boy. I was gonna let you go, but now it's too risky. Hand me any cell phone or pager you've got and you might make it out alive."

With that Oliver handed his cell phone over and was roughly thrown into the back seat of George's car. "Listen, what if I give you all my money which in my wallet is 100$ and you let me go, and I never say a word about this?" Oliver asked "No. Now shut up and lay down!"

Oliver was very scared. All he could think about was _What if this guy kills me? What if he kills Miley or Lily or Robby Rae? I've got to warn them!_

"Get out of the car!" George yelled Oliver immediately followed his instructions. "We'll let the boss decide what to do with you."

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I hope you like this fanfic. I know I changed the rating and I'm sorry, but it's too scary for children to read now. Please review. It's supposed to creep you out so if you've got the creeps that's good for this story.


	3. The phone call

Author's note: I hope you're enjoying this fan fiction. Please review.

The next day was Saturday. Lily arrived at Miley's house. "Hey Miley. Want to go to the mall?" "Sure let me just go grab my purse and tell my dad."

"Hey dad! Going to the mall with Lily be back before 3:00. Don't forget we have that interview!" She screamed to her dad.

"What interview?" "Oh the photographer for Teem Magazine said his editor wants to interview me and my dad. Isn't that cool."

"I've never heard of Teen Magazine. And I know every magazine out there. I also know what magazines are up and coming, and this isn't one of them."

"What? You've got to be kidding me! It did that article on the thing at the place with that star?.?.?"

"Oh yeah. Not. That's not a magazine."

"Maybe it's just been under wraps."

"Maybe"

"Hey lets call Oliver and ask him to come to the mall with us." Miley suggested.

"Cool. I'll call him now."

"Hey you've reached Smokin' Oken. Sorry I can't come to the phone to answer you're call, but tell me you're name and leave your number and I promise to call back. Bye ladies!"

Lily hung up. "I got his voice mail. I'll try his house."

"Hello? Oliver is that you?" answered Mrs. Oken anxiously.

"No Mrs. Oken it's Lily and Miley."

"Girls have you heard from Oliver?"

"No, we were calling to see if Oliver wanted to go to the mall. Why is something wrong?"

"Yeah after Hannah Montana's concert last night, he didn't come home. I'm really worried about him. I've tried his cell phone, but it's off."

"We tried his cell too. This is so weird."

"Mrs. Oken, it's Miley. I was at the concert when he left he said he was going strait home. I thought he was there."

"No he didn't come home. I'm really worried."

"We are too. We'll start looking around the neighborhood."

"Thanks girls. If you see him call my cell immediately, the number is 555-2121. Please."

"Of course Mrs. Oken."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"That was so strange." Lily said.

"I know." Miley replied

Looks of worry passed over their faces. They ran out the door.


	4. Where's Lily?

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Things have just been so hectic lately that I haven't had the chance to write. Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic and I really hope it will not take me this long ever again!

Miley and Lily were combing the town looking for any sign of Oliver. Lily and Miley had split up to cover more ground. At a nearby gas station however, Miley found the jacket Oliver had worn the other night and saw it had been trampled on all night. She immediately called Lily.

"Lily! Get over to the Sunoco on Sunset Drive quick!" and then Miley hung up and called Mrs. Oken.

"Hello?!" she answered in a frantic voice.

"Mrs. Oken it's Miley. You need to get to the Sunoco on Sunset Drive as quick as possible."

"Why!?!"

"You know that hideous lime green jacket that Oliver wore last night and no one else would ever wear it? Well I found it trampled on in the parking lot."

"I'll be right there!"

Mrs. Oken arrived at the gas station. Miley was holding the jacket and crying a bit. "Miley what is it?" "Look! Now I'm sure this is Oliver's jacket. It has his name on the tag." "Oh my goodness. Where's Lily?" "she'll be here any minute.

Lily was just about to turn onto Sunset Drive when she was grabbed from behind and thrown into the back of a van. "Help! Somebody help!" "Stop your screaming or I'll kill you and your friend." Lily turned around to see Oliver. "Oliver! What's going on?" Oliver whispered to her, "I climbed into his trunk because I heard him talking about Hannah agreeing to something and having his prize or something and I wanted to protect her." "It must be the interview she said she was going to. It must be a trap for her and her dad."

"Now girly tell me where this friend of yours is waiting to meet you. I have to get all three of you to keep this from getting to the police."

"I'll never tell you anything."

"Oh I think you will." He gave a gesture for one of his men to move to the back. When a man did he started punching Oliver. "Don't hurt him!" "Lily don't tell him anything." "Okay I won't." When she said that the man took out a knife and started cutting Oliver. "L-L-Lily don't tell him." With that Oliver fell unconscious from blood loss. And then the man knocked Lily out with a pipe.

Back at the gas station…..

"Where is Lily?" Miley said.


	5. With the boss

Authors Note: I realize that my story had a hole that I'm fixing in this chapter. This goes back to where Oliver met "the boss". So I'm sorry for the suspense on that one. Please R&R. I'm thinking about doing an author's note chapter w/ some of the storu at the end as to not violate the guidelines, so if you have questions about the story either put them in your reviews or message me. P.S. I prefer that you write them in your reviews. ly

He was dragged out of the car into an abandoned warehouse. He was scared, so scared he actually began crying. He didn't think he would live through this experience _I've got to get out of this somehow. And I can't show fear. Keep saying that Oliver. Don't show fear. Don't show fear. Don't show—_his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a 6 ft. tall man in a suit with a gold watch, a ring, and a strange bracelet with an inscription reading "What's done is done, and if you can see this inscription you're one of the ones who must be penalized for your friend's/family's mistakes."

_What could that mean? Am I the only one in here who sees it? Is this the boss?_ "Hey boss." George said. "I got a kid who's tryin' to mess with our plans." "What!" screamed the boss. "How could you let this happen? You idiot! You could've screwed all our plans. So say goodbye to life." He then shot him in the head, through the heart, an once more in the head. Oliver cringed and started screaming when he saw this. "Shut your mouth boy or I'll kill you too." Oliver shut his mouth and tears strained from his eyes.

A few minutes later Oliver stared at that bracelet again and read the inscription that he saw. "Why are you staring at that bracelet boy?" "I see an inscription on it and I'm trying to figure out what it means." "You see the inscription?" "Yes." "what does it say?" "What's done is done, and if you can see this inscription you're one of the ones who must be penalized for your friend's/family's mistakes."

"Frank!" this man came out and looked exactly like George. "What I feared would happen, happened. You have to take George's place so that this can go through. The boy sees the inscription. Check his phone messages and see where his friends are." "Yes boss."

Five minutes later he got a message Lily sent him." "Oliver it's me Lily. Where are you we're searching town and Miley says that she found something near Sunset Street. If you get this message you better get there as fast as you can!"

"I got a message boss. A girl is meeting a friend at Sunset Street." "Take the boy and find them."

Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short. Please review! Here's some good questions for you to think about. What does the inscription mean and why can Oliver see it? Why do they want Hannah and her dad? And Why would Oliver wear a hideous lime green jacket? Just kidding on the last one or was I? Remember if you have any questions message or put 'em in your review and remember I prefer it in a review.


	6. Help Is on the Way

Author's Note: Come on guys! Review, Review, Review!. If I don't get five reviews on this chapter, I'm not updating. Even if you want to flame the story review it. I need five more reviews before I continue. Sorry if you're bummed because of it but I need reviews. It's not hard even if you write just good or bad, I'll continue. You have to review. Please review I need reviews.

Lily's POV:

I woke up in a dark room. All I saw was Oliver unconscious next to me. _Where am I? How did I get here? Oh right, I was kidnapped._ "I forgot about my cell! I can call for help! Oliver wake up! I have a cell phone I can call for help!" "Shhhhhhhhhhhh! Not so loud Lil or they'll take it away from us. Silently dial my mom's number."

"Hello?" "Mrs. Oken. It's me Lily I was kidnapped. I'm with Oliver but I don't know where we are. Help us." "Lily put the phone away and leave it on. I'm going down to the station and I'll trace the phone." "Okay." "Oh and Mrs. Oken, Hurry." "Help is on the way."

Regular POV:

"Miley come on we've got to go to the station and trace Lily's cell. She and Oliver were kidnapped." "I can't I have to get ready for a Hannah thing." "No! you're not going to that. It's obviously a trap. Why else would they want to take Ollie and Lily? What did you say the man's name was again?" "George Carlos." "Oh my goodness. He's a known serial killer in the precinct we've been trying to hunt him down. He's killing celebrities by pretending threre is an interview." " I've got to call my dad." "You can do it when we get to the station."

"Miley, what magazine does he work for, at least what magazine did he say he worked for?" "Teen Magazine." "The same old ploy. Well we're here. Let's go call your dad."

"Dad it's Miley." "Miles where are you you've got to et ready!" "We're not going, it's a trap."


	7. It's Over

Author's Note: Sorry it took me forever to update. I'm trying to make this chapter good because it's the last one. Boo Hoo. LOL. Anyway! I'm very unhappy with the amount of reviews. I asked for five and I got two. But I think that is all I'll get. This is the final chapter of this story. All the questions will be answered. We now know what the boss wanted with Hannah's dad, but what was George Carlos in it for? Yes I typed it right. Hannah's dad. Wondering how Hannah comes into this? Read it.

"Miley what do you mean it's a trap?" Robby asked. "Mrs. Oken says this guy is a celebrity serial killer." "How does Mrs. Oken know this?" "She works at the precinct. I'm there now." "I'm coming to get you and then we're going to the interview." "No dad! It's a trap." "Stop talking like that! Mr. Carlos was a very nice man." "Nice smice! He's a serial killer." "I said stop this right now!" "But da—"

"He hung up." Miley said "He didn't believe us. You can't let him take me to this interview" "I'm sorry Miley, but I can't keep you here. If your dad wants to take you he has every right to." Mrs. Oken said. "But Mrs. Oken, my life will be in danger." "We have a few minutes we're gonna put a tracker on you so we can watch your every move and you'll lead us to these people and hopefully Oliver and Lily." "Okay."

Lily's phone rang. "It's your mom Oliver. Mrs. Oken?" "Lily turn off your phone, Miley has a tracker on her and is coming to that interview. Hopefully she'll lead us to you. It's the only way to get a clear track. Your phone will mess it up unless it's off." "Okay."

"Miley is on the way and is being tracked by the police." "I hope she'll be okay." "I'm sure she will Oliver."

Just then two huge man came in and took Lily and Oliver. They heard in the distance, "Hannah will do anything to save her friends." The boss said, "Including going with 'George'. Come in here Marcus." This was the man who looked like George. "You're the one to carry out the interview which means you get the girl." "Thanks boss." _What does he mean 'Get the girl'._ Oliver and Lily thought. "No thank you Marcus, I couldn't have lured Robby Rae here without your help." "I know you could've boss." "You helped me you can call me by my real name……"

Hannah is Miley

"Miley, come on I brought the wig in the car, and the clothes your wearing are fine." Robby Rae said. "Fine dad I'll go, but I'm not happy with this." "I know Bud but you'll see everything is fine, now where's Mrs. Oken?" "In the back." "I'll be right back, then we'll go." "Okay dad."

Miley is Hannah

"Mrs. Oken! Why are you putting bad thoughts into my child's mind?! She's fourteen and very impressionable." "Mr. Stewart, please be reasonable. I was trying to keep her safe." "From what?" "Both Lily and Oliver were kidnapped. They're after her next because she knows something! I've been in police work for long enough to know these things." " You can think what you want to, but don't impose it on my child. I taught her to think the best of people, not jump to conclusions. So back off!" "Mr. Stewart! They want Miley because she knows something. They aren't going to kill Hannah, they're going to kill you." "What are you talking about?" "Every one these guys have killed were stars in your era." "Stop this. Just stop it. Miley is coming with me and we're going to the interview. Just stop lying to me and my daughter. Leave my family alone. Stop making things up and let us be." "Mr. Stewart your making a big mistake. They also want Hannah because, my guess is she's George Carlos' price for his work to get you, and you know what that means. He's gonna---." "Stop! Don't say it and don't say it to my daughter either. I'm tired of this. We're going and you can't stop us." He walked away angrily, his face redder than Aunt Pearl's when she laughs at Uncle Earl's stupid jokes that they both think are so funny. (AN: I had to put in some kind of Tennessee joke in. I'm not that good at them.) "Come on Miley we're going." He yelled. He dragged her into the limo and slammed the door. _Why won't he listen to me?_ She asked herself as they drove away.

Hannah is Miley

"Hey boss they're limo is pulling up now. What should we do?" "Get in you're places and I'll go hide." "Alright boss! Places everyone!" "Freeze! Police!" "What?!?" 'George' and the boss said at the same time. "George Carlos and Matthew Carpenter. What a shock that this was a trap." "How did you--?" "Next time don't kidnap my boy and his best friend. Search the place Miley, find Oliver and Lily. We have these bozos under control." "Yes Officer Oken." Mrs. Oken then read them their rights. "Mr. Carlos and Mr. Carpenter, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Have you heard and understood these rights?" "Yes" they both answered unhaapily.

Miley is Hannah

"Lily! Oliver!" Miley screamed. "Miley!" They screamed back. "Miley I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared." Lily said. "Me too." Oliver said. "Oliver what happened you have dried blood all over you and Lily you have a big bruise on the back of your head. "They tried to get info about you and when we didn't tell him, he cut Oliver all over and knocked me out cold with a pipe." "Oh my goodness. Come on guys Oliver's mom is here."

Hannah is Miley

"Mommy!" Oliver yelled in a little kid voice. "Oliver you always have loved to see me." "Of course Mommy. I love you and I was so scared in there." "Well your okay now thanks to Miley and Mr. Stewart." "Dad I'm so glad you believed me, after what I said in the limo and turned back otherwise we might not have made it out alive." "I'm sorry for not listening Bud. You know how much I trust you. I thought he couldn't have been bad cause he was so nice." "It's okay. I'm just glad it's over. "Me too." Everyone yelled.

Miley is Hannah

Oh if your wondering what happened to George Carlos—I mean Marcus Troop—and Matthew Carpenter, then you should know they went to jail for life, without a single chance of parole. Oh and that whole inscription thing on the bracelet, I kind of made it up to spice up my story—no just kidding. The guy only said he was the only one who could see it to scare him. That's why he bought it. Well and Oliver's hideous jacket---- well it's just kind of part of Oliver and his doughnutness. If you didn't get what I said about Marcus getting me—he was gonna kidnap me and hold me for a trillion dollar ransom. I know a little much but whatever I'm a celebrity—got to get used to it. Right? Well, I'm Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana and this is just one of my crazy adventures I've dealt with, being a celebrity and all. I'll tell some others later, but for now—Toodles!

The End!

Author's note: Just so everything's clear, this was Miley giving a narrative of an event in her life. Well I hope you liked the story. I've been working on this chapter for like 2 or 3 weeks so I hoped you really enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
